Silent Attention
by peytona05
Summary: All she wants is his attention, and on a moonlit night, he unknowingly makes her dream come true.


Mary Ann stood at the edge of the lagoon, not enjoying the water's image of the full moon the way she normally did. It had been a long day; nothing unusual had happened, but it had somehow left her feeling frustrated and a little lonely.

She loved her fellow castaways and knew they each cared for her in return, but what Mary Ann wanted was to be needed, and not just for her coconut cream pies. She wanted to be desired like Ginger was. Everyone knew the effect Ginger had on men; a wiggle of her hips and peck on the cheek had a man eating out of her hand, even sweet innocent Gilligan.

_Why can't I be like Ginger? I'd give anything to have a guy look at me the way they look at her, even a guy like Gilligan._

The truth was though, she didn't want Gilligan. He was kind and fun to be with, but bless his heart, he just caused so much trouble. No, the attention Mary Ann wanted was that of the Professor, but he was so wrapped up in his science that he'd never notice a small town girl like her.

xXxXx

He walked the moonlit path to the lagoon, lost in thought as he pondered his fellow castaways…the Skipper, strong and knowledgeable…Gilligan, conscientious but often in the way…the Howells, proud yet willing to help when needed.

It was here that his thoughts conjured up emotions of slight jealousy. It was clear to even the Professor's scientific mind that Mr. Howell loved his wife; when would _he_ finally be able to settle down?

Ginger and Mary Ann were both beautiful bachelorettes in their own rights. One look at Ginger was all it took to make a man's heart melt, and she knew it; in a way, she almost flaunted it. But Mary Ann, with her sweet smile and thoughtful ways, was the girl he found himself thinking of so often.

_Who are you kidding, Hinkley? She sees the Skipper as a father, and Gilligan is like her little brother. Where does that leave you?_

"Her biology teacher," he said softly.

The Professor entered the clearing around the lagoon and saw that Mary Ann was also here. Not wanting to disturb her reverie, he turned to leave but accidentally stepped on a small branch.

xXxXx

Mary Ann heard a quiet sound and turned towards it. She saw the Professor behind her, and her heart skipped a beat. In an attempt to hide her nervousness, she flashed him a smile.

"Hi, Professor. It's a lovely night, isn't it?"

xXxXx

He glanced up at the moon as he tried to calm the flutter of his own heart. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry if I startled you, Mary Ann. I didn't realize anyone was here."

"Oh, it's all right. I went for a stroll and found myself here. Professor, is everything all right? You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

_It's amazing how she can always tell when I have something on my mind._

"Everything's fine," he lied. "I guess I've just been lost in thought."

xXxXx

She wished she felt comfortable enough to ask what he was thinking of. Instead she answered, "Speaking of being lost, I'm glad you were marooned on this island with us. We would've been goners ages ago if it hadn't been for you."

"Nonsense," came the humble reply. "The Skipper's here."

_Work with me here, Professor. I'm trying to give you a compliment._ "Yes, and he does a wonderful job of taking care of us. But all the inventions made and cures found - he didn't do any of those things. You did."

"Well thank you, Mary Ann. I appreciate that. I'm glad you're here too."

"Really?" _Whoa girl, don't get so excited._ "I mean, really? Why?"

xXxXx

For a brief moment, the Professor thought he heard a note of pleasure in Mary Ann's response.

"Because you're a sweet girl with a lot to offer. You're always willing to help, and you care about other people. And besides, you're a marvelous cook."

xXxXx

Mary Ann's shoulders drooped. Once again she was being told that it was a good thing she was here, but only out of necessity.

Her disappointment must have shown on her face, because the Professor asked, "Mary Ann, did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no Professor, it's not you. It's just that…well, I've been thinking a lot today about what we each bring to the island, and you just mentioned my reason for being here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Gilligan and the Skipper are the crew from the _Minnow_. The Howells have money, Ginger has the pretty face, and you're really smart. All I can do is cook."

xXxXx

The Professor silently chided himself and the others. If they'd been taking Mary Ann for granted, it certainly had not been intentional.

"Mary Ann, that's not true. Didn't you notice your cooking was the last thing on my list? You have so much more to offer than simply your culinary skills. I can't imagine starting each day without seeing your smile. And I meant what I said about your willingness and your love for others. Those things are important too. We need you not just for your cooking; we need you because you're _you_."

xXxXx

Mary Ann smiled. "Thanks, Professor. That makes me feel a lot better."

She wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace. Crush or no crush, the Professor was a good friend, and Mary Ann was glad he'd taken the time to cheer her up.

xXxXx

The Professor placed an arm around her shoulders, appreciative of the brief opportunity to show affection for her. He wasn't sure he'd ever admit his true feelings, but he meant every word he said. Perhaps one day he'd find the courage to tell Mary Ann how he really felt.


End file.
